


just like that

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUTHOR HAS ARRANGED A RIDE TO CHURCH, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, use of the words boycunt boycock and cocklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Incest, humiliation, and age difference for Starker:)? Pls nothing too dark 🥺
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 276





	just like that

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags FFS

“Look at you,” Tony coos at the sight of Peter, on his knees, rubbing his crotch on his shin. “Such a desperate slut for daddy. Getting off on my leg.” Peter whimpers, mouth falling open, sensitive cock rubbing against his dad’s cashmere suit slacks. “Your cute little boycock, all stiff for daddy, huh?”

“W-Wanna cum daddy, daddy please,” Peter begs, his hands coming up to paw at Tony’s thighs. “I’ve been good, been a good boy for daddy-”

Tony grins and takes his cock out. It’s hard and leaking at the tip, and Peter stares at it hungrily, momentarily forgetting about himself.

“You like my cock, baby? You like daddy’s big fat cock, I know.” Tony teases, gathering the wetness at the tip with his hand and stroking the shaft. He slaps Peter’s face with it lightly, watching the precum smear over his son’s face. He groans, but Peter only stares up at him with big, pleading eyes, still on his knees. Tony scoots to the front of his chair, letting his cock and balls hang over the edge.

“I’ll let you have it soon, baby boy, I promise.” Tony says, dragging his dick over Peter’s face. “Fuck, baby, you like that? Daddy’s rubbing on your face, sweetie, can you feel how hard I am for you?” Peter whimpers again, his body shaking with restraint, holding his arms by his side.

Tony thrusts forward and moans, sort of jabs his dick in Peter’s face. It doesn’t feel great, but god does it look amazing. “Yeah, be a good slut for daddy, hm? Lettin’ me get off like this, such a good slut.”

Peter tilts his head subtly, trying to get Tony’s cock in his mouth. “Naughty boy,” Tony reprimands. “Who knew my son was such a slut for cock?” Peter moans at the words and moves to suckle at his dad’s cock, tongue lapping at the pre that spurts out. He tries to take the entire length of him but Tony’s too big, his mouth just barely wide enough for his dad’s cock. Peter ends up choking on it, tears springing to his eyes.

“Choking on your dad’s cock,” Tony says fondly, stroking Peter’s hair. “What a good cockslut I’ve raised.”

Below, Peter’s hips are canting up into the air, seeking for friction but finding nothing. But he seems at peace with that, no longer begging to cum but instead contentedly suckling at Tony’s cock like he’s nursing from it.

He pulls out of the tight heat of Peter’s mouth and with little warning, shoots off all over his son’s face.

“You look prettier painted with my cum,” Tony muses. “You may cum, Peter.”

He jumps to reach a hand down to jerk at his little cock, face hot and flushed. Moaning, Peter uses his other hand to fondle his balls.

“D-Daddy, I- I can’t cum, I n-need-” Peter stutters shyly, cheeks heating up even more as he looks up at his dad pleadingly.

“Can’t even get off without a cock in your boycunt. Stupid whore.” Tony says harshly. “Get on your knees.”

“Yes daddy.” Peter replies meekly, getting on his knees and presenting his ass for his dad.

Tony slaps his son’s ass, once on each cheek, watching the flesh bounce. “Fuck, your ass, baby. So fucking plump. I’m gonna fuck you now.” He pushes in, Peter’s hole still sloppy and wet from their previous fuck.

“Daddy fucked you so good your hole couldn’t even close, baby.” Tony growls, fucking in and out of Peter at a back breaking speed. “You’re loose like a fucking whore.”

Peter moans, sweet little unh’s and oh’s falling from his lips, back arching like a porn star.

“Daddy can’t even feel anything. You’ve been fucked too many times, cumwhore.” He slaps Peter’s ass again, this time harder, his hand leaving a red mark behind. His son yelps, ass clenching at the pain.

“Oh yeah, that was good, fuck-” Tony slaps the other cheek even harder, relishing the tightening around his cock. “Make me cum, you useless slut.” Tony grunts, slapping Peter’s ass with every syllable.

“Daddy, th-that hurts-” Peter moans, but his little boycock has different ideas. At Tony’s hardest slap, he cums, making a mess all over his floor and his stomach. His dad doesn’t seem to notice.

“Fuck, this is the only way I can make you tight,” Tony swears, spanking Peter repeatedly. “I’m close, take it, take it-”

“‘M sensitive, daddy, I came- daddy, daddy-” Peter whimpers, his hole spasming with overstimulation.

“Clench down- yeah, just like that- oh fuck-” Tony groans, bottoming out and coming inside his son. He pulls out gently, his cum dripping out of Peter’s puffy hole. Giving his son’s ass one last slap, he smirks as Peter’s cocklet twitches.

“Guess you’re not so useless after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
